Somebody to Love
by Jgirl7777
Summary: Summary: Alvin and Brittany expresses their feelings for each other…. Finally! Alvittany! (AXB) Rated T just to be safe. R&R! X-D


Summary: Alvin and Brittany expresses their feelings for each other…. Finally! Alvittany! (AXB)

 _ **Time:**_ Some time after the 5th munkcast.

* * *

 _ **Somebody to Love**_

Simon and Jeanette, and Theodore and Eleanor were going on a double date.

"See you guys later!" Theodore says.

"Be back by 11:00" Dave.

"You got it Dave" Simon responded.

Alvin and Brittany both sighed as they watched their siblings go out on a date while they stay home, without a love.

 _ **Ooh, each morning I get up I die a little  
Can barely stand on my feet  
(Take a look at yourself) Take a look in the mirror and cry (and cry)  
Lord what you're doing to me (yeah yeah)  
I have spent all my years in believing you  
But I just can't get no relief, Lord!  
Somebody (somebody) ooh somebody (somebody)  
Can anybody find me somebody to love?**_

Brittany was in love with Alvin; Alvin was in love with Brittany.

They have been ever since the met by their lockers in _The Squeakquel._

If only they knew how they felt about each other.

Brittany decided to do some online shopping to cheer herself up.

But Alvin couldn't get the topic off his mind and had to talk to someone about it.

 _ **I work hard (he works hard) every day of my life  
I work till I ache in my bones  
At the end (at the end of the day)  
I take home my hard earned pay all on my own  
I get down (down) on my knees (knees)  
And I start to pray  
Till the tears run down from my eyes  
Lord somebody (somebody), ooh somebody  
(Please) can anybody find me somebody to love?**_

He went to J's room and knocked on the door.

"Hey, J. it's Alvin. I really need to talk to you right now" he said.

J opened the door.

"Sure, come in, baby" J replied.

They sat on her bed.

 _ **Can anybody find me somebody to love**_

"I know I ramble when I'm nervous. But I won't this time. I won't ramble. I'm gonna go straight to the point. Straight to the point… um…" Alvin said.

"Alvin, you're rambling" J told him.

"Right, sorry" Alvin apologized.

"Okay tell me what's wrong" J says.

"Uh, okay… I dunno if you noticed, but, um, I'm kinda in love with Brittany" Alvin stated.

"I noticed" J said.

Alvin chuckled nervously, scratching his head as he blushed deeply.

 _ **Everyday (everyday) I try and I try and I try  
But everybody wants to put me down  
They say I'm going crazy  
They say I got a lot of water in my brain  
Ah, got no common sense  
I got nobody left to believe in  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah**_

"Continue" J says.

"I'm the only Chipmunk not in a relationship and I can't get Brittany out of my head; it's driving me nuts!" Alvin explained.

He pulled his ears down sadly.

"Awe…" J couldn't help but hug him.

"J, I love her" he declared "What do I do?"

"Be yourself" said J.

"No, that never works" Alvin responded and hopped out of her arms to the bed.

"That _always_ works" J corrected "Go ask her out."

"Wha? Now?" Alvin asked tensely.

J nodded.

"O-Ok-kay" he stammered.

 _ **Oh Lord  
Ooh somebody, ooh somebody  
Can anybody find me somebody to love?  
(Can anybody find me someone to love)**_

Alvin hopped to the Chipettes' room to find Brittany on her laptop.

"Hi, Britt" Alvin greeted, his voice shaking a bit.

"Hey, Alvin" Brittany returned, pushing her laptop aside.

"So, I-I was wondering if maybe you'd like to go on a date with-"

Before Alvin could even finish, Brittany hugged him.

"Yes, Alvin!" She squealed with excitement.

Alvin hugged her back.

"But since the others already gone out for date night, we can watch a movie here" Brittany suggested.

"I'll make popcorn" Alvin said.

 _ **Find me somebody to love  
Find me somebody to love  
Find me somebody to love  
Find me somebody to love**_

 _ **Find me somebody to love love love**_

They watched a scary movie, and every time there was a scary part, Brittany held on to Alvin.

Alvin pretended to yawn and placed an arm over his date's shoulder.

She giggled.

"You know, that's an old school move" Brittany commented.

"Yeah?" Alvin asked.

"Yeah" she told him "So why don't you make a move on me that we'll never forget?"

"Alright" Alvin said.

 _ **Somebody somebody somebody somebody  
Somebody find me  
Somebody find me somebody to love  
Can anybody find me somebody to love?  
(Find me somebody to love)**_

 _ **Ooh  
**_

He blushed, hoping it was too dark for Brittany to notice.

Alvin leaned in for a kiss and Brittany met him halfway.

It wasn't before their tongues were involved.

Things were moving fast for the young couple.

J who was watching, really happy for them, decided it was a good idea to leave.

They never finished the movie.

The door opened when Alvin and Brittany were sleeping.

They awoke and quickly got the rest of their clothes on.

"Hi guys! What did you guys do while we were gone?" asked Theodore.

"We had a little date of our own" Brittany replied.

"Oh, yeah. We had lots of fun" Alvin added with a mischievous smirk on his face.

"So are you together now?" Jeanette wondered.

"Tonight, ha, we've never been closer…" Alvin answered "… literally."

He pulled Brittany close and she giggled.

"We're happy for you" Eleanor said.

 _ **(Find me somebody to love)  
Find me somebody, somebody (find me somebody to love) somebody, somebody to love  
Find me, find me, find me, find me, find me  
Ooh, somebody to love (Find me somebody to love)  
Ooh (find me somebody to love)**_

"Thanks, but, you know, I'm getting really tired" Alvin said followed by a fake yawn.

"Yeah, me too" Brittany says "G'night."

The two scurried of two their bedrooms.

"They did it, didn't they?" Jeanette questioned.

"Yup" Simon rolled his eyes.

"Did what?" the two youngest asked.

Simon shook his head.

 _ **Find me, find me, find me somebody to love (find me somebody to love)  
Anybody, anywhere, anybody find me somebody to love love love!  
Somebody find me, find me love**_

Every date night they went as a triple date.

 _ **Find me somebody to love**_

* * *

 _ **Songs Used:**_

Somebody to Love

 **A/N: I admit it's not my best work... there will better ones. Tell me watchya think! X-D**


End file.
